


Shake You Up

by elutherya



Series: Backstitch [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: The fashion industry is filled with twists and turns, but at least they're not navigating them alone.





	Shake You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vignette written for Day 2 of Drabbletober, which the prompt was Pattern!

The ceiling of Hongjoong’s studio is not something that Seonghwa ever thought he would become acquainted with. Laying on his back, staring up at it, he thinks that it may become a common occurrence now that the two of them are together. He shifts, feels the pile of fabric under his back bunch up and he cringes when he feels a wet patch under his hip.

There’s no cracks in the ceiling, nothing entirely interesting about it. If he’s going to become familiar with it, some glow in the dark stars might be nice. It’s the thought he gets stuck on as he wriggles his fingers, glad to have feeling back in them after a few minutes of not being able to feel much of anything outside of the way his body buzzed from his orgasm.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa says, rolling onto his side and reaching out to smooth his hand over Hongjoong’s naked hip. There’s a moment where Hongjoong doesn’t respond, but Seonghwa knows he’s not asleep. He gives a grunt, eyes blinking open to stare at the ceiling, before he finally turns to look at Seonghwa.

“Huh?”

“You okay down there?”

“Brain mush,” Hongjoong sighs, arching his back up off the ground as he stretches out across the floor. There’s a part of Seonghwa that wants to reach out and pull Hongjoong up off the floor and into his lap, but the more selfish part of him thrives in the way all of Hongjoong’s naked skin is on display.

He’s pretty like this, limbs thrown out as he basks in his post-orgasm haze. Seonghwa can’t help but trace his fingers against the darkening bruises on the inside of his thighs as he takes in the pretty flush running down Hongjoong’s chest and the way his nipple piercings catch the light. His stomach and thighs are a shiny mess of lube and come, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Maybe in a few minutes he will, but for now he’s satisfied to just let Seonghwa take him in.

Instead of forcing him up and onto a cleaner surface than the carpet, Seonghwa just sits up, leaning down to drop a kiss to Hongjoong’s forehead. 

“We wrecked your fabric,” Seonghwa finally says and that’s enough to have Hongjoong rolling onto his belly to peak at the mess they’ve made of his studio. Where Seonghwa expects Hongjoong to drop his face to the floor and groan, he surprises him by instead throwing his head back and laughing.

Seonghwa looks back over his shoulder at the pile of what he knows is incredibly expensive fabric and winces. The dark blue silk is rich and when Seonghwa reaches out to tug at it, the silver patterns stitched into it catch the light and shimmer. When Hongjoong had first shown him the fabric, he’d been excited to see just what he would turn it into, but now looking at it, all he can do is grimace at the mess of lube and come soaked into it.

“That’s the fabric for the suit you’re wearing,” Hongjoong manages to rasp, crawling over on his hands and knees to press in against Seonghwa’s side.

“I’m aware,” Seonghwa responds, already working out just how he can shift his spending to afford to replace it. Yuchan had mentioned something about extra model work last week...

“Seonghwa, baby.” The words have Seonghwa turning back to look at Hongjoong, jerking in surprise when Hongjoong’s hands immediately settle on his face, holding him in place. “I can get it out, it’s fine. Please don’t worry about it.”

Whatever expression Hongjoong sees on his face is enough to have his face scrunching up in amusement and Seonghwa guesses he must look rather pathetic to illicit that kind of reaction. “You can’t imagine the kinds of things Gwangsuk used to spill on his workstation. I’m a trained fucking professional at getting stains out.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Hongjoong grins and it eases the worry nagging at Seonghwa that he’s only saying it to ease his guilt. It’s something he’s come to appreciate about Hongjoong, that he’ll be kind, but never to the point where he forgets to look out for himself too. “Do you know how hard it’s going to be to make your outfit though? I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about how you fucked me. Then again, you’re going to have to be the one who walks down the runway wearing an outfit made of fabric that you made me have two mind blowing orgasms on.”

“Hongjoong, please,” Seonghwa splutters and squeezes his eyes shut against the blush he can feel spreading across his face. It has nothing to do with embarrassment, and everything to do with how his cock jerks at the very thought. Maybe if they hadn’t just spent the last hour sprawled out across Hongjoong’s work table…

As it stands, the idea of wearing this particular suit once it’s complete already has him pondering the navy blue lingerie set he’d ordered last week. A _maybe_ that drifts across his thoughts before Hongjoong pulls him back in.

“Fuck you’re cute.”

Seonghwa snorts, sagging forward when he feels Hongjoong’s lips press against his cheek and he can’t help the laugh that bubbles up at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. “If I get an erection during a show, I’m blaming it all on you.”

“Sure thing, babe.” 

When he opens his eyes, Hongjoong’s smile is the first thing he sees and it’s something he doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
